Along with the growth of our country's economic power and the improvement in people's living standards, the attention paid to the environment is increasing. People now care more about the landscaping and horticulture in their surrounding environment, not only in the ground with flowers, grasses, trees, and lawns but also not uncommonly on vertical surfaces like walls.
At present planting on walls is commonly realized by a set of modules installed on walls. Chinese Patent publication number CN101268745 publishes a modular assembly for vertical planting, wherein a box consists of a back board for wall hanging, vertical side frames, a top divider, a bottom divider, a top frame, and a bottom frame, and wherein vertical dividers and horizontal dividers divide the interior of the box into multiple nursing cells. On a back of the box is a horizontal hanging groove, whereby the assembly is installed onto a wall. In use, the modular assembly exhibits the following drawbacks:
1. Multiple unlinked horizontal dividers and vertical dividers must be assembled separately, and then interconnected together, which is not efficient. Furthermore, unlinked dividers have poor rigidity and after a period of time may exhibit varying degrees of deformation, mainly warping, so that the dividers cannot slide into insert grooves smoothly or not at all, thus an entire module may be rendered useless and its lifespan is greatly reduced.
2. Soil in nursing cells may flow out with water inflow from water inlets, causing soil erosion, making it not possible for plants to firmly root in the soil, and thus not benefiting plant growth.
3. Nursing cells inside a module cannot be selectively combined according to the need by plant species, greatly limiting the plant species that can be planted inside a module.
4. With the sole dependence on a positioning support surface of a horizontal hanging groove for positioning onto a wall, an entire device is not stable enough during positioning and is prone to deformation.
5. A dripping hose is put inside a water inlet, with no way of being fixed, and often moves erratically, making it not possible to properly align emitters with the water inlet and causing uneven water inflow for each nursing cell.